In Your Arms
by Gods of Time
Summary: Duo is a writer who is afraid to go outside, Heero is a singer on the rise, working as a delivery boy for some extra cash, one day there words collide and there hooked. NCS 18 over


-1Disclaimer: Don't own characters, don't sue writers.

Pairings: 1x2 3x4

Warnings: Sap, Lemon, NCS, Romance, Fear of being outside, AU

Part 1

The bookshelves in the grocery store that Heero Yuy now worked in were filled from top to bottom with D.M. latest release. "Time of Love" A heart break novel about two boys falling for each other during a brutal war.

"Heero I got a very important job for you." Came the store owners voice, Howard.

"Sir" Heero said going over to the owner.

"Come into my office." The older man, Howard, said. "Thomas quit this morning and I have a very important delivery to make. And sense you are the only one working as a delivery boy, you will have to do." He said.

"No problem Sir." Heero answered.

"This delivery is for Duo Maxwell, you may know him as D.M." Howard said. "Here is his address, he's on the top floor."

"Sir." Heero took the package and address then was on his way.

----------

Heero pulled up double checking the address and starting up the stairs to the top apartment. The stairs ended at a plain white door with the numbers 121 on it. Heero knocked on the door waiting for an answer. Duo was busily typing away on his laptop, sitting next to his sliding glass door, and jumped at the knock.

Duo slowly made his way to the door and opened it a crack a violet eye peering through behind glasses.

"Mr. Maxwell I have your delivery." Heero said shifting the weight of the packed bag. 

"You are not Thomas?" Duo said quietly.

"Thomas quit. I'm sorry." Heero apologized. "A hundred and twenty five dollars is your total."

"Did something happen to him?" Duo asked allowing Heero to come in.

"I was not given further information Sir" Heero answered following Duo. Duo was a slender young man with extremely long hair and bright violet eyes. Duo removed his glasses.

"Shame, set them on the table please." He said retrieving his wallet. Heero did as he was told then turned walking back to Duo.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Duo offered glad for the company.

"I should get back to work..." Heero answered.

Duo looked slightly hurt but handed Heero the money. "Okay, well thank you kindly." Duo said with a smile.

"Sir" Heero nodded and went back to work.

-----------

"Heero!" Howard called just before Heero was getting ready to go home.

"Yes Sir." Heero answered before he got to the door.

"I got a call from Mr. Maxwell." Howard said.

"Sir?" Heero said. "I was polite" Heero insured him.

"Yes, that is what I heard, you'll be delivering to him every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday." Howard said.

"Sir." Heero nodded, waiting to be dismissed.

"Night Heero, see you tomorrow." Howard said.

"Night sir." Heero said and went home.

---------------

Heero's phone rang almost as soon as he was at his door. "Yuy." Heero answered pulling out his keys.

"Is it true, Heero, are you delivering to D.M.?" Quatre asked immediately.

"Yes I am." Heero answered in his usual monotone.

"Can you get me an autograph, he's never done a book signing." Quatre said.

"I'll ask." Heero answered.

"Thanks Heero, your a doll. So what's he like?" Quatre asked.

"I do not know. I delivered and left." Heero entered his house and kicked off his shoes.

"Oh Heero you should try to get to know him, I heard from Thomas that he's really sweat, and gay. He's perfect for you." Quatre said.

"Are you trying to set me up, again?" Heero asked slightly annoyed.

"Yes." Quatre said sweetly.

"Goodnight Quatre." Heero said hanging up.

--------------------

Wednesday was there before Heero could really think about it. "Here you are Heero, take your time." Howard said.

"Sir?" Heero asked confused as he took the large bag.

"Well...stay for coffee or something." Howard said and walked away.

Heero was confused but drove off to Duo's once again. He climbed the stairs to room 121 and knocked on the door just like he had before.

The door cracked open again and this time Duo opened it fully with a happy smile. "Hi there. Come in."

"Mr. Maxwell." He said as he entered. "Same place?"

"Yes please." Duo said. "Would you like some coffee." Duo asked.

"I prefer tea if you have it." Heero answered placing the bag on the table.

"I do." Duo said with a smile and started making tea.

"Thank you." Heero answered following him into the kitchen.

"So what is your name?" Duo asked.

"Heero Yuy." He answered taking a seat at the table.

"That is a nice name." Duo said sitting down across from him waiting for the water to boil.

"My friend wanted me to ask you to sign a book for him..." Heero said not knowing what else to say.

"Um...okay." Duo said quietly. "Do you have a book?" Duo asked.

"Ya." Heero said pulling one out of his jackets inside pocket and passing it to Duo. Duo smiled fondly.

"My first book." He said and signed it handing it back to Heero. The tea pot whistled and Duo stood to get it. Heero thanked Duo when he handed him his tea. After a few minutes of not saying anything Heero finally spoke. "I'm sorry I'm not interesting to talk to. Quatre said I'm not a people person."

"That's okay I enjoy your company." Duo said sweetly. "What do you like to do?"

"I write... Music." Heero answered.

"Really, do you play?" Duo asked fully interested.

"Some." Heero answered. In reality he could play guitar and piano.

"I would love to hear it some time." Duo said.

"I play down at the Zero every Friday night." He answered.

"Oh really that's neat, do a lot of people come to see you?" Duo asked.

"A few keep coming back." He answered.

"That's really cool, Heero. It's important to keep doing things that you like." Duo said finishing off his tea.

"What do you like to do?" Heero asked.

"I mostly just ready and write. I watch people too. Not in a creepy way, I just like to see how others live there lives, ideas for my book." Duo said.

"I'll have to pick one up some time." Heero said finishing up his tea.

"I'm glad I meat you Heero you are a very nice guy." Duo said.

"Thank you. You seem like one as well" He nodded as he stood, thinking Duo was saying goodbye.

"You can hang out if you want." Duo said standing as well. Then scolded himself thinking he sounded desperate.

"Maybe some other time I'm suppose to be at work." Heero chuckled.

"Oh okay." Duo said. "Well then I'll see you on Friday?" Duo asked.

"I'll be here." Heero nodded taking the book and the cash with him.

"Drive safe, Heero" Duo said walking Heero to the door.

"After work I'm playing at the Zero, wanna come?" He asked halfway to the door.

Duo's eyes widened. "Um...no...I can't...Um...outside..." Duo started breathing hard. "I'm Sorry." He gasped.

"Mr. Maxwell?" Heero rushed to his side. "Are you ok? Can I get you some water?"

"Water...would be good." Duo said still gasping for air, having a panic attack.

"Here" Heero returned handing Duo the glass.

Duo sat down on his couch and drank the water slowly. "I'm sorry Heero." Duo said once he calmed down.

"Are you afraid to go outside?" Heero asked leaning against a wall. Duo just blushed and looked down. "That's ok. You can be my warm-up audience before I go to Zero." Heero said.

Duo looked up. "Really?" He asked.

"If you're ok with it." Heero nodded. "But right now I have to go or I'll get fired" Heero said heading for the door.

"Oh Howard won't fire you." Duo said. "But he probably needs help anyway. Just be careful Heero." Duo said worriedly.

"I will." Heero nodded and left back for work.

-------------------

"Had a good time?" Howard chuckled while he stocked some tomatoes.

"I did not fuck him." Heero said sternly trying not to growl at his boss.

Howard just laughed harder. "That's not what I meant lad, Duo is lonely, but not desperate."

"He was nice" Heero said keeping his guard up.

"Glad to hear it. Did you try to take him outside?" Howard asked.

"I invited him to Zero on Friday but he freaked out." Heero answered moving on to stack other things.

"You didn't try to take him to the hospital or anything?" Howard asked.

"Should I have? Would it not be better to ease him out bit by bit?" Heero asked hoping he did the right thing.

"You are right, good thing too, that's why Thomas was fired, don't tell anyone, we agreed to say he quite." Howard said. "He tried for force Duo outside."

"Is he suicidal?" Heero asked. "If someone is that afraid of something you don't force it." Heero growled.

"You know what Heero, I like you." Howard said in a fatherly manner.

"That's a first." Heero said a little shocked.

"Why don't you take the rest of the day off." Howard said. "I'll pay ye full time." Howard added.

"You don't need me here?" Heero asked looking around and finding no one else working.

"Naw, Frank will be in in an hour for the swing shift." Howard said.

"Thank you sir." Heero said and headed out.

Quatre was just outside. "Oh Heero I was just about to come in to see you?" He said with a smile.

"Howard gave me the rest of the day off." Heero said. "Your book is in my car."

Quatre hugged Heero. "Thank you so much." Quatre said. "Me and Trowa are going out for a late lunch, you wanna come?" Then Quatre's eye widened. "You can invite Duo."

"I was thinking of taking him lunch. He's into his new book and won' leave his apartment." Heero answered.

"Oh yeah let's do that." Quatre said. "I want to meet him...do you think I could?" Quatre asked.

"I'll ask and call you if it's ok." Heero answered digging the book out of his car and handing it to Quatre.

"Heero, thanks for this, Duo is my favorite author." Quatre said.

"What is your favorite book by him?" Heero asked. "Thought I'd read one."

"This one actually. It's about a cat, a writer, and a black book." Quatre said handing it to Heero. "I want it back in one peace." Quatre said playfully.

Heero nodded setting it on his passenger seat. "I'll see ya Quatre." Heero gave him a soft smile in thanks, something he never did and took off to get food and head to Duo's.

----------

Duo was sitting back trying to think of his next line, when a knock came to his door. He jumped and slowly went to the door creaking it open just a bit, then wider when he saw it was Heero. "Oh did you forget something?" Duo asked, giving Heero enough space to come in.

"I got off early and thought I'd bring you lunch." Heero said holding a bag with him.

Duo smiled. "You brought me lunch?" Duo asked. "I don't really know what to say Heero, that's awfully nice."

"Quatre and Trowa wanted to come meet you but I thought I'd ask first." He said going to the table and pulling several things out.

"Are they friends of yours?" Duo asked.

"They are" Heero nodded. "I was not sure what you like so I stop at a few places."

Duo laughed a bit. "I cook all my own food, so anything different is nice." Duo said. He helped Heero unpack the food. "Wow this looks really good." Duo said.

"Help yourself." Heero said dishing up his own plate. Duo sat down and dish up a plate for himself. Smiling happily.

"Your happy today." Heero said. He liked watching Duo.

Duo looked up at him with his smile. "I'm not alone today." Duo said.

"No one comes and visits you?" Heero asked as he ate and watched Duo.

"My dad does when he has time, he's busy running the store. And my agent Zechs comes by on Friday mornings, but it's a short visit." Duo explained. "Thomas had been delivering until he quit." Duo replied, not knowing that Thomas had been fired.

"Howard's your father?" Now Heero was really shocked. He decided not to tell Duo that Thomas was fired.

"Yup." Duo said taking a bite of a deli sandwich.

"How'd he know?" Heero asked himself putting two and two together.

"How'd he know what?" Duo asked, confused.

"He gave me the afternoon off." Was as far as Heero took it.

Duo blushed and bowed his head. Still holding his sandwich. "My father made you come?" he asked.

"No" Heero corrected him. "He somehow new I would."

"But you wanted to come over?" Duo asked hopefully.

"I'm here am I not?" Heero asked returning to his food.

Duo smiled and went back to his food happily. "Thank you Heero."

"For what?" He blushed slightly.

"For being my friend." Do said not looking at Heero.

Heero nodded. "As long as you are mine."

"I am yours Heero." Duo said.

Heero's blushed deepened. "Thank you."

"You can bring your friends if you want...but no one else." Duo said. "I don't like too many people knowing I can't leave my own house."

"I told them you were busy with your book so they don't know." Heero said setting his plate in the sink.

"Really?" Duo said with a smirk

Heero nodded. "I thought it was your business to tell, not mine." He stated.

"Thank you. Hey, you wanna watch a movie, you can call your friends over to join if you like." Duo suggested.

"That would be nice." Heero said texting Quatre and following Duo to the living room. Duo started a DVD and went to make popcorn while the movie went to the menu.

"Do you like butter?"

"Hai" Heero nodded. Duo was just finishing the popcorn when a knock came on his door.

"I'll get it." Heero offered going to the door and answering it. Quatre looked fully excited, and Trowa just looked like his usual self.

"Hello." Quatre said overly happy.

"Calm down Quatre." Heero said sternly. "I wont let you in if you don't." Heero added to his little blond friend. Quatre pouted but nodded. Taking a few deep breaths.

"Okay okay I'm calm."

"Living room is there." Heero said. "I'll help Duo with the popcorn." He pointed to the left, then returned to the kitchen. "Need help?"

"Nope, all done." Duo said but he sounded a little nervous.

"One quick question I should have asked first. Are you homophobic?" Heero said blushing slightly taking one bowl of popcorn from Duo.

Duo burst out laughing. "You really haven't read any of my books have you?" Duo asked. "They are all gay love stories of some type." Duo said. "I'm just a little nervous about so many people being in my house at once." Duo said.

"I was going to start one tonight." Heero said talking about the book, he blushed following Duo. Duo smiled at Heero and went into the living room.

"Hello." He said. Quatre jumped to his feet and grabbed Duo's hand. Duo flinched and took a step back pulling his hand from Quatre's. Who in turn looked shocked and a little hurt.

"I told you to calm down." Heero reminded his friend. "He's just excited Duo." Heero reassured him with a hand on his shoulder and handed the bowl he had to Trowa.

"I'm sorry." Duo and Quatre said at the same time.

"I didn't mean to startle you." Quatre said.

"It's okay, I just didn't expect it." Duo held his hand out. "I'm Duo." Quatre took it.

"Quatre Winner."

"A pleasure." Duo said.

"The tall one is Trowa Barton." Heero said as Trowa nodded and sat on the couch. Duo sat down on the love seat, while Quatre sat down with Trowa on the larger sofa, cuddling up into his arms,

"You two are cute together." Duo said.

"There are only Two bowls of popcorn Heero so why don't you sit with Duo, and share, and me and Trowa will share." Quatre said with a sweet smile to Heero. Then thanked Duo for the complement. Heero had no problem sitting next to Duo so he took the empty seat on the love seat.

"Everyone ready?" Duo asked. They all settled in and Duo pressed play.

The movie was almost over when Duo's head found Heero's lap and soft snores were heard. Across them on the large couch, Quatre and Trowa were both cuddled together and watching Heero and Duo with soft smiles. Heero had fallen asleep only minutes ago.

Should we wake him?" Trowa asked softly.

"No" Trowa whispered shutting off the TV and they snuck out.

Duo mumbled something in his sleep and turned on the couch so that his face was nuzzling Heero's stomach. Heero chuckled in his sleep at the tickling sensation. Duo brought his hand up and gripped Heero's shirt, his other hand wrapping around his waist. Heero shifted in his sleep, somehow Duo ended up on top of him. Duo shifted when the phone rang the next morning and unconsciously his hand brushed across Heero's nipple, causing the boy beneath him to moan. Duo jerked awake and looked at Heero. He got off the couch quickly, and fumbled for the phone. "Hel...lo." He said tiredly.

"Duo you didn't call last night."

"Sorry dad, I watched a movie with Heero and fell asleep." Duo explained.

"Is that why he's late for work." Howard chuckled.

"Oh, shit, sorry, I'll wake him up." Duo said.

"Don't worry about it, he's been working really hard this week. When he wakes tell him he has the day off May asked for extra hours anyway." Howard could not help but smile.

"Are you sure dad, I don't want Heero loosing his job on my account." Duo said.

"He's a good lad, he has never been late yet." He assured his son. "It's fine."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later." Duo said and hung up once his father said bye.

Heero was still asleep on the small sofa. Duo retrieved a blanket and covered Heero, going into the kitchen to start breakfast. He heard a thud from the other room and a minute later Heero entered the room.

"Sorry about crashing." He said, stretching so that his abs showed. "What time is it?"

Duo had to turn away to keep from drooling. "Nine." He said hiding his smile.

"I'm late!" He jumped grabbing his coat.

"You don't have to go to work Heero, dad called and said that May needed some extra hours." Duo said, still cooking.

"How did he know I was here?" Heero blushed.

"I told him that we watched a movie and fell asleep." Duo said, throwing some bacon in the pan. He was still smiling.

"Thank you...I'm not fired am I?"

Duo laughed. "No. He said that you were a good employee. Dad's pretty easy going." Duo said. "He would have to be to have two gay sons right?" Duo asked looking at Heero.

"I would not know. Mine left when I was five." Heero shrugged. "Never had the chance to find out I was gay."

Duo Stopped laughing. "You don't have any parents?" Duo asked.

"No."

"I'm sorry." Duo said bowing his head and turning away from Heero. "My mother died six years ago." Duo said quietly.

"Duo." Heero said moving closer then whispered. "Why don't you go... out there?"

Duo froze, and closed his eyes. "I can't." He whispered.

"Its ok. I'll wait." Heero said pouring them each a glass of orange juice. Duo ate quietly, not looking at Heero. Once he finished his meal he sighed. "If I go...they will get me too." Was all he said before taking his dishes to the sink.

"Mind if I take a shower?" Heero asked stretching again.

"Sure go ahead." Duo said perking up a bit now that the subject changed. "I may have some cloths that will fit you." Duo said.

"Thank you." Heero said and headed into the bathroom. Duo went and searched for cloths for Heero finding a pair of jeans and a probably tight shirt, though it was the biggest one Duo had. Duo placed the cloths on the small in table next to the bathroom door and went into the den to try to add more to his story.

--------------------------

This is a two parter, so one more part left, hope you all like….maybe three parts well see.


End file.
